1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light emitting diode and a method for making the same, more particularly to a light emitting diode having first and second semiconductor layers and a light-converting pattern formed on one of the first and second semiconductor layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting devices, such as light emitting diodes and laser emitting diodes, have recently been applied to displays and various light sources. Hence, there is a need to enhance the brightness of the light emitting devices.